


X Files, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A general poem about the X Files





	X Files, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

X Files, The

## X Files, The

### by Gothic Spook

> The X Files 
> 
> Author: Gothic Spook 
> 
> URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)
> 
> Rating: G 
> 
> Category: Poetry 
> 
> Summary: A general poem about The X Files 
> 
> Archive: Anywhere that wants it, just let me know first! 
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it! 
> 
> Feedback: Love it! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> For nine long years we watched them work Searching in the shadows where monsters lurk They had dreams of uncovering all the lies Looking for truths, lights in the skies 
> 
> Little green men is what they saw  
>  Events breaking every scientific law  
>  Explaining mysteries in unusual ways  
>  Working hard till the end of the day 
> 
> From bees to monsters chasing them down From ghost to goblins terrorising the town From sunflower seeds to broken phones  
>  To crazy men following the agents home 
> 
> The show is dead, but the fans are awake Holding onto the memories for everyone's sake From Shippers to Drippers and Frippers and more These are the times we all live for   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
